Dangerous Home Naru
by Mr.Jengky
Summary: Suatu hari Kushina pergi dari rumah, dan meninggalkan Naru.. Tetapi Naru tidak mau ditinggal sebab dia takut. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah Naru? Read n Review please!


**Summary **: Naru adalah anak yang penakut dia selalu tinggal bersama ibunya bernama Kushina, tapi kemana Yondy ? Dia mendua dari kushina (oohh... sedih sekali), pada suatu hari Naru di tinggal Kushina karena Kushina ada urusan ke luar kota, bagaimana lanjutan kisah Naru pada saat di tinggal Kushina? My first fict, oneshot!!

**Mr Jengky's** with a proudly present :

**Disclaimer : **_Me!! punya gue!! (Kishimoto: HOW DARE YOU, KIDS?!)_

_Enjoy it !!_

Pada suatu hari Kushina dan Naru sedang berbicara masalah kepergian Kushina ke luar kota, "Pokoknya Naru mau ikut Nyak !!" teriak Naru kayak anak Kambing baru lahir.

"Tidak bisa !! ini urusan orang dewasa jadi anak kecil dilarang ikut!!" Teriak Kushina gag mau kalah ama anaknya.

"Tapi Naru takut ditinggal sendiran Nyak!!"

"Kamu-kan sudah besar, sudah puber lagi, malu ama Hinata atuh Naru!!"

"Kalau Naru gag ikut, Naru boleh ajak teman ke rumah gag Nyak??"

"Terserah kamu aja, asal kamu gag ikut ama Enyak!!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu Naru ajak Kiba ke rumah saja!! khukhu...ohok..ohok..."(kok Naru jadi batuk gitu yak? XD)

"Ya sudah Enyak akan pergi besok lusa, sebelumnya kamu beritahu Kiba sono!!"

"Ya sudah Nyak Naru pergi ke rumah Kiba dulu yak Nyak!!"

"Pergi sono lu yang jaooohh...!!"

_Sesampainya di rumah Kiba.._

"Kiba besok lusa lu mau gag nginep di rumah gua?"

"Wah boleh tuh besok lusa gua juga gag ada kegiatan apa-apa!!"

"Yaudah gua Cuma mau nyampein ini doank, sampe ketemu lusa Kiba!!"

"Ati-ati di jalan ya Naru!!"

"OK!!"

_Setelah malam tiba di rumah Naru.._

"Nyak.. makan malemnya mana? Naru dah lemper nih, eh lemper, laper nih!!".

"Iye, kamu kira Enyak gurita apa, tangan Enyak cuma ada dua, jadi sabar sedikit!!".

"Malam ini makan apa Nyak?"

"Semur jengkol !!".

"Wah enak tuh Nyak, Naru paling suka ama semur jengkol buatan Enyak!!"

"Ini dia semur jengkol cepecial buat Naru!!"

"Wah... enaknya..." bwok.. nyam... 1 bakul.. bwok.. nyam.. 2 bakul.. bwok.. nyam.. 3 bakul..

"Naru apa kamu masih lemper, eh lemper, laper? (Kushi ketularan Naru, maklum anak ama Enyak..)

"Tidak, Naru sudah kenyank.. OORGHHHH..." Naru sendawa dengan joroknya.

"Naru Ayo Enyak anter ke kamar, nanti bair Enyak kelonin.."

Dengan perut buncit kayak bukit, eh bukan bukit deh, lebih mirip gunung, Naru digendong ke kamar dan diceritakan kisah hantu Pocong.

"Pada suatu malam ada seorang penjaga kuburan dia berjaga-jaga di sekitar TPU, lalu ada suara gerasa-gerusu dari salah satu kuburan, lalu keluarlah seekor, eh sebatang, eh sebuah kain berwarna putih panjang dan ada orang didalamnya, wah.. Ternyata itu pocong!! penjaga kuburan itu pun ngompol dan lari terbirit-birit, begitu ceritanya!!" kata Kushina bangga.

"Nyak Pocong itu kayak gimana sih?" tanya Naru penasaran.

"Pocong itu seperti orang tapi dia memakai kain putih, begitu."

"Ya sudah, Naru mau tidur dulu ya Nyak!!"

"Selamat tidur Naru!!"

_Dua hari kemudian...Saat Kushina sudah mau pergi, pada saat itu Kiba sudah ada di sana, pada saat Kushina pergi Naru dan Kiba bermain ria, mereka berdua bermain PS 2 milik Kiba yang dibawanya dari rumah._

"Naru bagaimana kalau kita main game sepak bola? tanya Kiba bangga.

"Siapa takut, oh ya mumpung masih siang gua mau ajak Hinata main ke rumah gua ah.. tunggu sebentar ya Kiba, gua mau nelepon Ayank Hinata."

_Saat Naru nelepon Hinata.._

"Hinata, kamu mau gag main ke rumah aku? di rumah aku sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa, aku Cuma menggundang kamu dan Kiba, bagaimana?"

"Emm.. Boleh juga, aku ke rumahmu sebentar lagi ya, aku mau mandi dulu!!"

"Ah, Hinata ikut mandi donk!!" (17 taon keatas, alah autor aja baru 12 taon)

"Ah.. Akang Naru bisa aja.." (Di sini ceritanya Hinata (sangat) gag pemalu)

"Alah neng Hinata juga!!"

"Sampai nanti Akang Naru!!"

"Sampai nanti juga Neng Hinata!!"

_Setelah Hinata dateng ke rumah Naru..._

Seperti biasanya Hinata bawa boneka besar mirib Kugutsu ALMARHUMAH Sasori, weh salah ya.. maap ya abank Sasori..

"Akang Naru, Hinata mau ke kamar Akang duuoonk??"

"Silahkan aja Neng!!"

Setelah mereka bermain ria ampe sore menjelang malem, tapi bisa dibilank malem seh, si Hinata jadi kayak Jabley, lalu Hinata pulang dengan sedikit ngantux (Mabok kalee yak..), setelah Hinata pulang Kiba dan Naru mesen makanan, mereka makan ampe kekenyangan, lalu mereka masuk ke kamar Naru dengan berangkulan saking kenyangnya kaya Yaoi aja. pada saat mereka buka pintu kamar Naru. Lalu...

"GYAAA... ENYAK... BABE... ADA POCONG... GYAA... WWAAAA...TIDAK... TOLONG..." Jerit Naru dan Kiba bersamaan.

Karena ngeliat boneka Hinata yang super gede, di pakein kaen putih kaya pocong yang disertai hujan guntur di luar. Lalu Naru dan Kiba pindah kekamar Kursi... Eh Kursi.. Salah lagi gua.. Kushi maksudnya.. Dan disana mereka berdua tidur berpelukan kayak yaoi ato bisa dikate guuii..

"Naru gua takut banget nih!!" kata Kiba bisik-bisik

"Kita pura-pura tidur aja, pasti kita dikira orang mati , jadi kita gag bakal di ganggu!!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua pura-pura tidur dan... Mereka bener-bener ketiduran seperti seorang yang sedang bercinta.. Ohhh...

_Keesokan Harinya..._

Kushi sudah pulang dan dia pergi ke kamarnya, di sana dia melihat kiba yang masih setengah sadar, yang mirip kaya setan.. Lalu Kushina ngejerit.. dikira ada setan yang ada di kamarnya.. dalam waktu yang bersamaan Kiba juga tereak.. lu taukan kenapa Kushina ngejerit? soalnya Kiba-kan punya bercak merah di mukanya, lalu Naru bangun dan berkata

"Ada apa sih ini?"

"Ada setan!!" kata Kiba dan Kushina bersamaan..

"Hmm.. Kiba itu Nyak gua!! dan itu teman aku Nyak!! jadi bukan setan." jawab Naru santai

"Oh begitu, maafkan saya Enyaknya Naru?" kata Kiba bersalah

"Saya juga minta maaf, ya Kiba?" kata Kushi yang juga merasa bersalah

"Lalu kenapa Kamu berdua tidur di tempat Nyak, Naru?"

"Semalam Naru dan Kiba melihat ada pocong di kamar Naru jadi Naru tidur di kamar Nyak aja. Enyak gag marah-kan?"

"Gag kok, Enyak gag marah, tapi Nyak heran emangnya bener ada hantu dikamar mu Naru?"

"Benar Nyak!! Coba Nyak lihat sendiri!!"

Ditengah pembicaraan ada orang yang memanggil nama Naru, lalu Kushi membuka hordeng dan melihat siapa dia? ternyata Hinata.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Naru."

_Setelah Hinata masuk_..

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Kushina saya ingin menggambil boneka yang kemaren tertinggal di kamar Naru. Boleh saya ambil tidak tante? (Loh kok Hinata jadi berubah gag kya Anak Malem lagi?)

"Silahkan saja diambil!! Biar tante temani bersama Naru dan Kiba!!"

Lalu mereka semua pergi ke kamar Naru, dengan rasa takut Naru dan Kiba tetep ikut ngambil bonekanya, waktu dibukanya pintu kamar Naru, Naru dan Kiba sekali lagi berteriak Histeris..

"GYAA... NYAK... BABE... GYAAA...TOLONG... AMPUN... TIDAK..." teriak Naru dan Kiba untuk ke dua kalinya.

"Ada apa Naru?" tanya Hinata dan Kushina bersamaan.

"Ittuu.. ada pocong..!!"

"Ah itu dia bonekaku!! Maksud mu ini pocongnya? Aku sengaja menakuti kalian dengan boneka ini!!", seru Hinata

"Ah.. Apa sih ternyata boneka doank ya, rese lu Hinata!!" kata Kiba sewot.

"Maaf ya.." kata Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Tenang, udah gua maafin!" kata Naru sedikit sewot.

"Sekarang Sudah sekesaikan perkaranya, sudah mandi sana kau Naru dan Kiba!!"

"Baik!! jawab Naru dan Kiba bersamaan.

**THE END**

Ceritanya kurang jelaz ya .. maklum fict pertama, REVIEW ya klo gag, kena SABAKU SOUSOU Gaara low... (kok tiba-tiba ada Gaara??)

REPIUW!!


End file.
